servampfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Drama CD: Die Nur-Für-Vampire-Sommerferien
thumb|316px|Das Cover zur CDIn Japan ist zu Servamp eine Drama CD erschienen. Mit insgesamt 4 Tracks die 3 Stories enthalten. Inhalt/Story Track 01 Beginnt gleich mit Kapitel 22 - vom Inhalt her. Mahiru, Kuro, Lilly und Misono befinden sich in einer Karaoke bar. Mahiru erhält einen Anruf - gemeinsam mit Kuro oberserviert er Licht, der einen Igel in einem Käfig mit sich herum trägt. Track 02 Steht in keiner Relation zur Hauptgeschichte. Hochsommer: Mahiru ist zu Hause beim Staubsaugen und regt ich über Kuro auf, der nur faulenzt, Videospiele spielt und Chips verschüttet. Er packt ihn kurzerhand und wirft ihn in Katzenform zu Tür hinaus. Kuro schleppt sich durch die Hitze und befürchtet, dass diese ihn umbringt - obwohl er unsterblich ist. Sein Glück, dass das Auto der Alisuins vorbei kommt und Lilly ihn aufsammelt. Lilly erklärt, dass Misono sich bereit erklärt hat einen Kurzzeitjob zu machen - immerhin seien ja Sommerferien. Lilly hat diesen Job besorgt und Misono wusste selbst nicht was er genau arbeiten würde. Es stellt sich heraus, dass er Luftballons an kleine Kinder verteilen soll - verkleidet! Die Hitze jedoch macht ihm schwer zu schaffen, sodass er ohnmächtig wird. Auch Kuro glaubt dass er stirbt und dies nicht länger ertragen kann. Da er erkannt hat, dass sie mit diesem Ballons Kinder glücklich machen sollen zieht er das Kostüm wieder aus und verwandelt sich in eine Katze - er will die Kinder mit seiner Niedlichkeit verzaubern. Licht kommt vorbei - Licht ist hingerissen von der kleinen Katze (weiß offenbar nicht dass es sich um Kuro handelt). Er ist beeindruckt, dass die Katze ihn versteht und spricht. Lawless (ebenfalls verkleidet) kommt vorbei und nimmt den Kopf des Kostüms ab - er ist überrascht Licht hier zu treffen. Das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit. Lawless erklärt, dass die Katze ein Vampir ist doch Licht hört nicht zu und tritt ihn mit dem Wort "Stirb". Er wendet sich wieder Kuro zu und möchte auch einen Ballon haben - Lawless versteht das nicht, da Licht ja kein Kind mehr ist. Misono gibt Licht drei Ballons - da dieser noch welche für Guildenstern und Kranz möchte... Misono ist begeistert, er hat ganze 3 Ballons verteilt - Lily sieht seine Aufgabe als erfüllt an. Gerade Faulenzer Kuro erinnert daran dass dies eigentlich erst der erste Schritt ist - doch Misono kollabiert erneut. Im Auto erwacht er wieder - er fragt Lily wieso er ein Eis ist - dies sei laut Lily und Kuro der Lohn für ihre Arbeit. Misono hält das für etwas dürftig, daber Kuro erkennt, dass sie ja auch nur 3 Ballons vergeben haben. Misono hat die Arbeitswut gepackt - er ordert Lily an in dem Cafe (in welches Lily öfter geht) ihn und Kuro anzumelden - ganz zum schock von Kuro. Im Café fühlt sich Misono schon wohler - als Bedienung zu arbeiten klinge ja schon eher nach Ferienjob. Er ist jedoch schockiert, dass er die "Damentracht" trägt und nicht wie Kuro die für Männer. Er fragt Lily nach dem Grund doch ehe er dazu kommt erscheint Sakuya - ebenfalls in Kellneruniform. Er betrachtet die drei und fragt nach Mahiru - wo er sei. Misono versteht nicht warum er ständig nur von Mahiru redet - auf einmal kommen Tsubaki und Belukia zur Tür herein. Tsubaki scheint überrascht und fragt Kuro was er da arbeitet - Kuro weißt ihn darauf hin, dass er nicht willkommen ist und drückt ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu. Tsubaki kämfpt sich hinein und behauptet er sei ja wohl ein Kunde. Er und Belukia setzen sich an einen freien Tisch. Misono nimmt ihre Bestellung entgegen -beide haben einen extrem speziellen Wunsch (spezial Mischung aus Eiscreme mit Sirup und Flakes etc) Da Misono nicht kapiert was sie von ihm wollen wendet sich Tsubaki an Kuro - doch der entgegnet nur sie hätten ausverkauft. Während Tsubaki und Belukia noch die neuen Sorten erörtern fällt ihm wieder ein, dass er hier her kam um Sakuya lächerlich zu machen. Was sie auch tun als Sakuya an ihren Tisch kommt - er will im zeigen wie man ein guter Kellner ist und ruft laut im Café nach Kunden als sei er ein Marktschreier - was aus 2 Kunden zunächst 3 macht sich dann aber auf einen reduziert. Für Sakuya ist klar - Tsubaki ist ein fürcherlicher Kellner. Belukia fragt Sakuya daraufhin in verschiedenen Kellnerartigen Weisen ob er aufgeschlitzt werden möchte. Was Tsubaki und Belukia sehr "vampirisch" finden. Sakuya hingen nicht. Tsubaki bringt das so zum Lachen, dass er sich verschluckt. Genervt wift sie Sakuya beide vor die Tür. Nachdem die drei gegangen sind kommt Mahiru zur Tür rein und scheint erfreut zu sein Kuro gefunden zu haben. Er fragt Misono warum er das macht obwohl er reich ist. Misono erklärt er wollte Lily für all das Danken was er tut und wollte ihm ein Geschenk kaufen. Dafür wollte er jedoch selbst arbeiten und daher der Job. Mahiru geht zu Kuro - er kann kaum glauben, dass er das auch für ihn machen wollte! Kuro jedoch desillusioniert ihn sehr schnell - das Geld war dafür sich das neue Videospiel zu kaufen - nicht für Mahiru. Später in der Stadt überreicht Mahiru Kuro das Spiel. Kuro versteht nicht ganz warum. Mahiru erkärt es sei dafür, dass Kuro ihm immer das Leben rettet und für ihn kämpft. Track 03 - Nur-für-Vampire-Beach-Volleyball Keine Relation zur Hauptgeschichte: Mahiru und Kuro befinden sich in einem Hallenbad - das Kuro versucht mit seiner Fantasie zu einem "Strand mit glitzerndem Meer" zu machen. Mahiru jedoch versaut ihm dies und bringt ihn sofort auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück. Misono und Lily kommen hinzu - Mahiru erkärt den Grund warum sie nicht wirklich ans Meer gefahren sind: Vampire können nicht in die Sonne. Lily gefällt die Idee mit dem Hallenpool und macht Anspielungen sich nackt auszuziehen (Er ist bereits nur in Badehose gekleidet). Misono hält ihn auf und fährt ihn an, dass er noch verhaftet wird wenn er nicht sofort die Hand aus seiner Badehose nimmt. Mahiru bedauert, dass Tetsu nicht kommen konnte, doch der musste im Gasthaus seiner Eltern aushelfen - immerhin sind Sommerferien. Da fällt sein Blick auf Misono: er fragt ihn was er da anhabe. Misono ist empört und fragt sarkasitsch ob Mahiru hier etwas anderes als einen Schwimmreifen sehe. Auf die Frage hin ob er nicht schwimmen kann erläutert Misono, dass er mit Beinestrampeln bis zu 15 Metern schwimmen kann. Kuro mischt sich ein und behauptet er könne sogar noch etwas weiter schwimmen mit seinem Hunde- bzw. Katzen-Paddeln. Mahiru desillusioniert Misono und macht ihm klar, dass er nicht schwimmen kann (da es für einen Oberschüler einfach viel zu kurz ist) Kuro verwandelt sich in Katzenform und möchte Misono zeigen wie man schwimmt doch Mahiru zwingt ihn zurück in seine Menschenform (Katzen sind im Hallenbad verboten). Lawless kommt dazu gefolgt von Licht. Mahiru fragt was sie hier machen - auch Licht behauptet nun er wäre am Strand was Mahiru ihm auszureden versucht - doch Lichts Kommtentar dazu war schlicht: "Weil ich ein Engel bin." Den gleichen Satz gibt er zur Antwort als Mahiru auf die Engelsflügel an seinem Badeanzug anspricht. Doch da Lawless ihn unterbricht wird er erst mal von Licht fertig gemacht und landet im Pool. Misono fragt Licht ob er schwimmen kann - daraufhin antwortet dieser, dass er als der Schwertfisch der Engelwelt bekannt ist. Doch selbst Lawless hört das zum ersten Mal. Darauf hin erlaubt Misono ihm ihm das Schwimmen zu lehren. Für Kuro wird das ganze herumgealber zu anstrengend und er geht in einen anderen Pool des Hallenbads um sich auf eine Luftmatratze zu legen. In der Nähe befinden sich Tsubaki und Belukia die Mahirus Luftmatratze umkippen sodass Kuro im Wasser landet. Genervt fragt Kuro wer der übeltäter ist. Tsubaki und Belukia outen sich sofort. Da kommt auch Mahiru dazu. Belukia findet das lustig und vermutet, dass Mahiru und Co. (Da sie in letzter Zeit ständig auf sie treffen) mit Tsubaki spielen wollen. Tsubaki kann sich das nicht vorstellen und hält sie für Stalker. Sakuya kommt hinzu mit ein paar Frankfurtern in der Hand - die er für Tsubaki kaufen sollte. Dieser jedoch hat keine Lust mehr darauf und erlaubt Sakuya sie selbst zu essen. Das jedoch macht Sakuya eher wütend. Licht, Misono, Lily und Lawless kommen nun auch dazu. Lawless ruft Tsubakis Namen erstaunt und Licht bemerkt, dass es an diesem Ort nur so von "Dämonen" wimmelt. Tsubaki beruhigt ihn, dass er heute nicht zum Arbeiten hier ist. Mahiru hat ein Déjà-vu. Tsubaki macht klar, da sie sich jetzt unter anderen Umständen treffen könnten sie Spitznamen verwenden. Er vergibt den ersten "MahiMahi" an Mahiru der diesen sofort ablehnt. Dann wendet er sich Sakuya zu und erlaubt/verlangt von ihm ihn "Tsubakyun" zu nennen. Sakuya ignoriert das "Tsubakyun" und fragt ihn ob er ihn jetzt wirklich "Dämlicher Fuchs" nennen darf. Tsubaki zeigt sich getroffen - so will Sakuya ihn nennen?! Belukia möchte nun dass man ihn: Großes Genie Belukia-sama nennt - Tsubaki springt sofort darauf an. Mahiru findet dass sie das jetzt überspitzen. Misono tut zwar so als wäre dies der einzige Ausweg und wollte es gar nicht doch er bietet den anderen an ihn "Mii-kun" zu nennen. Lawless fürchtet übergangen zu werden und ruft "Lawless-chan" in die Menge. Kuro will darauf hin Nezutaro genannt werden (in Bezug auf die Geschichte von Momotaro - dem Pfirsichjungen der aus einem Pfirsisch geschlüpft war und mit Unterstütung eines Affen, Fasan und einem Hund einen menschenfressenden Dämon bezwang). Sakuya schlägt nun "Sakkun" vor - Mahiru überlegt ob er sich diesen Spitznamen im Geheimen gewünscht hatte. Als dieser es lautstarkt leugnet ist für Mahiru und Tsubaki klar, dass er wirklich gern einen Spitznamen hätte. Misono unterbricht - er zwingt sich Tsubaki "Tsubakyun" zu nennen und fragt auch diesen ob er schwimmen kann. Ähnlich wie Licht behauptet nun Tsubaki er sei der "fliegende Fisch der Vampirwelt". Misono ist erschüttert, dass wirklich jeder außer ihm schwimmen kann. Tsubaki erklärt, dass er, Sakuya und Belukia die Badeanzüge extra für diesen Tag anfertigen ließen - Mahiru fragt dann ob die anderen (Abkömmlinge) auch hier seien. Tsubaki nimmt das (vermutlich mit Absicht) falsch auf und ist schockiert, dass Mahiru das nur fragt weil er hoffe Otogiri in ihrem Badeanzug zu sehen. Man müsse Otogiri vor solch perversen Oberschülern wie MahiMahi fernhalten. Es sei zu gefährich. Erneut lehnt Mahiru den Spitznamen ab und Tsubaki bekommte einen seiner Lachanfälle was Mahiru zu tiefst nervt. Tsubaki bemerkt, dass er von Gesprächsthemen wie diesen hunger auf Kakigōri (geschabtes Eis mit Sirup) bekommt. Für Mahiur gibt es dazwischen gar keinen Zusammenhang. Tsubaki ignoriert das und wendet sich an Kuro - er solle ihm Kakiōri besorgen. Lily riecht den Braten und gibt ebenfalls eine Bestellung bei Kuro auf. Nun auch noch Lawless, der das nicht verpassen will. Kuro jedoch sieht sich nicht in der Lage dazu - der Druck der Älteste zu sein sei einfach zu groß. Mahiru kapiert das nicht, es kann keinen Druck geben wenn er noch nicht einmal etwas getan hat. Kuro schaut Mahiru an und fragt sich ob "Mutter" ihm eins kaufen will. Mahiru ahnt grausiges und fragt werd diese Mutter sein soll. Daraufhin verwandelt sich Kuro in eine Katze und miaut er will ein Eis haben. Tsubaki findet die Idee gut und tut es ihm gleich. Jetzt platzt bei Mahiru wieder der Geduldsfaden und er fordert beide auf NICHT in Tiergestalt zu gehen. Kuro ist frustriert - nicht mal seine niedliche Katzenform bringt etwas. Licht fragt nach was Kakiōri ist. Mahiru erkälrt dass es quasi geschabtes Eis mit Sirup übergossen ist. Lawless erkennt es wieder und erklärt dass Licht das schon mal gegessen habe: er beschrieb es als "wie mich zu den Wolken des Himmels und über den schmelzenden Regenbogen bringend." Nun weiß auch Licht wovon sie reden. Licht fragt ob es sich von Zuckerwatte unterscheidet - Lawless merkte sich jedoch auch Lichts Beschreibung hierfür: "wie die Wolken des Himmels mit den Sternen am Grunde des Nachthimmels betropfen." Die etwas anders klang. Tsubaki kann sich einen Seufzer nicht verkeifen und fragt aus welchem "Blumen Bett" der Typ eigentlich kommt. Mahiru merkt dass dies kein Ende nimmt und erkärt, dass er jetzt einmalig für jeden eines holt, doch da Vampire dabei sind fragt er ob er den Sirup durch Blut ersetzen soll. Doch dies scheint nicht der Fall zu sein da Kuro Erdbeer möchte, Tsubaki grünen Tee, Belukia cola, Lawless Orange oder Zitrone und Sakuya Melone. Mahiur versteht nicht warum diese Truppe nicht einfach aufhört Vampire zu sein. Tsubaki versteht nicht was Mahiru will und schlägt darauf hin AB-Typ vor, die anderen machen es ihm nach. Tsubaki, Kuro und Lawless fragen ihn ob er wirklich zufrieden ist, wenn sie sowas antworten und ob er Vampire nicht ein bisschen zu sehr in die Fantasiewelt drängt. Später hat jeder die Sorte die er sich gewünscht hat. Misono fällt auf wie groß die Gruppe geworden ist- Tsubaki befürchtet, dass man es vielleicht nicht bemerken würde wenn einer verschwindet - Lily macht daher auf sich aufmerksam - nur um zu zeigen sie brauchen sich keine Sorgen zu machen. Lawless vermisst seinen Löffel und bemerkt, dass Licht mit zwei Löffeln ist - als er nach dem Grund fragt erhält er die Aufforderung zu viel Poolwasser zu trinken und zu sterben. Tsubaki unterdessen versucht sich einen Löffel von Sakuyas Eis zu stibitzen. Nun will auch Kuro eine andere Sorte versuchen und lehnt sich zu Misono rüber, dabei verschüttet er sein eigenes Eis. Kuro ist frustriert. Mahiur gibt seines an Kuro weiter, weshalb Lily ihm erklärt dass er immer mehr wie eine Mutter wird. Tsubaki gefällt die Idee und bittet "Mutter" um noch ein Eis. Mahiru geht auf die Mutter-Kind ebene ein und erklärt Tsubaki dass er keins bekommt weil er sonst Gehirnfrost bekommt. Tsubaki akzeptiert es und schlägt vor nach dem Essen wieder ans Wasser zu gehen.Belukia möchte mir ihm "Das" üben, was sie so hart geübt hatte. Tsubaki erinnert sich, dass sie geübt haben um Sakuya fertig zu machen, doch es sollte mit jedem funktionieren. Sakuya ist entstezt und fragt noch mal WEN sie fertig machen wollen. Belukia wirft Tsubaki einen Volleyball zu dieser schlägt diesen kraftvoll Richtung Lawless, der getroffen wird und KO geht. Tsubaki möchte nun das "nur-für-Vampire-Turnier" beginnen - seine Brüder sollen ihn amüsieren. Lawless ist wütend und warnt Tsubaki vor er würde ihm die Kraft des Habgierteams mit Engelchen zusammen zeigen und ihn fertig machen. Licht geht derweil zu Tsubaki und handelt eine Strategie aus wie sie zu dritt den "Drecksigel" fertig machen.Tsubaki kann nicht verstehen warum Licht jetzt die Einteilung vornimmt - auch Belukia ist der Ansicht, dass Tsubaki der Anführer ist. Lawless fühlt sich bei 3 gegen 1 überfordert und schnappt sich Kuro - mit der Bitte sich seinem Team anzuschließen weil diese drei ihn fertig machen wollen. Kuro ruft nach Mahiru aber der will nicth mit ihneingezogen werden mit der Ausrede es sei nur für Vampire. Kuro schlägt das Argument damit, dass auch ein Engel teil nimmt. Lawless nimmt Mahiur nun ungefragt ins Team auf. LIly (der offenbar als Schiedrichter eingesetzt ist) unterdessen will die Gelegenheit nutzen da Misono noch immer am Essen ist um sich nackt auszuziehen - Misono bemerkt es aber und befiehlt ihm es nicht zu tun. Licht will einen Pass von Belukia entgegen nehmen den er mit "Wunder Magier" anspricht. Belukia fühlt sich gar nicht gleich angesprochen und Tsubaki findet er hat einen schlechten Sinn für Spitznamen. Belukia versteht nicht warum er dem Engel zupassen soll und tut es trotzdem. Licht schlägt ihn weiter mit dem Wort "STIRB" und trifft Misono. Licht behauptet es sei nur eine Warnung gewesen. Mahiru glaubt ihm nicht dass er abslichtlich verfehlt hätte - er ist sich sicher Licht hatte keine Kontrolle über den Ball. Licht verspricht den nächsten zu treffen. Tsubaki will jedoch als nächstes "schießen" da er dem Kontrolllosen Engel nicht vertraut. Kuro gibt sich für den nächsten Schlag bereit versteckt sich jedoch hinter Mahiru. Was immer jetzt komme - Mahiru werde es aushalten. Wieder wird jedoch Lawless erwischt. Kuro tröstet Lawless er habe gut gekämpft und damit würden sie aufgeben. Auch Mahiru ist dafür, obwohl Lawless gehofft hatte die beiden würden das dämliche "Fuchs-Team" fertig machen. Tsubaki kann das nicht fassen. Mahiru schlägt was friedlicheres wie das Wellenbad vor. Doch das lehnen Kuro, Tsubaki und Lawless entschieden ab. Mahiro kapiert das ganze nicht. Misono kommt hinzu und erkärt, dass Vampire offenbar fließendes Wasser nicht überqueren können. Kuro erklärt dass sie es zwar nicht überqueren können aber sie sterben auch nicht davon. Belukia macht deutlich, dass Abkömmlinge keine Probleme mit fließendem Wasser und damit dem Wellenbad haben. Sakuya wittert seine Chance - wenn er das nächste mal von Tsubaki angepisst ist, wirft er ihn in einen Fluss. Belukia versucht Tsubaki zu beruhien - wenn Tsubaki hineinfalle würde er ihn retten. Tsubaki glaubt das jedoch nicht - er erzählt wie er mal mit seinen Abkömmlingen im Pool war und Higan, Otogiri und Belukia so mit Spielen beschäftigt waren, dass sie nicht merkten dass Tsubaki am ertrinken war. Mahiru ist erschüttert. Wenn Shamrock damals nicht gewesen wäre wäre Tsubaki "gestorben" obwohl er unsterblich ist. Belukia entschuldigt sich und Sakuya erklärt er habe ihn abslichtliclh ignoriert. Licht kommt erneut und zieht Lawless zum Wasser - Lawless ruft laut aus - Fließendes Wasser ist grußelig. Mit den Worten "werde gereinigt" wirft er seinen Servamp ins Wellenbad. Aus Misono bricht ein Lachen heraus - da machen sich alle Lustig dass er nicht schwimmen kann, dabei können sie es auch alle nicht. Kuro weißt darauf hin, dass Misono nicht mal in stehendem Wasser schwimmen kann und schubst ihn auch ins Wellenbad. Misono wird von der Strömung gepackt und ruft Lily um Hlfe, der jedoch kann nichts tun... Tsubaki und Belukia entschließen sich zu gehen - Misono und Lawless rufen um Hilfe. Mahiru springt hinein und hilft ihnen. Später bringt Mahiru Misono etwas zu trinken er fragt wo die anderen hin sind. Sakuya erlkärt, dass Tsubaki, Habgiert und die anderen um dorthinten zu spielen. Mahiru ist erleichtert, dass die Unruhestifter nicht hier sind. Er Sakuya, Lily und Misono gehen ins Wasser und amüsieren sich - Mahiru lässt allen Stress von der Seele fallen und es ist ihm egal was die anderen (Licht, Lawless, Tsubaki) für einen Mist machen. In einem der ruhigeren Becken entspannt Kuro auf einer Luftmatratze als Lawless dazu kommt, er ruft seinen Bruder Licht und Tsubaki würden ihn Mobben, dabei rutscht er ins Becken erwischt die Luftmatratze und Kuro geht unter. Tsubaki, Belukia und Licht kommen dazu - endlich finden sie den Ausreißer. Sie springen in den Pool mit den Worten "Lass uns spielen". Lawless weiß dass sie ihn nur wieder dunken wollen. Licht packt eine Wasserpistole aus und schießt auf Lawless mit der Absicht ihn zu reinigen. Doch Tsubaki erklärt, dass er das Wasser bereits berührt hat und es daher schon Dämonenwasser sei - eine Reinigungsbarriere. Lawless fühlt sich wie im Kindergarten. Kuro ist sich sicher - es ist immer noch am besten zu Hause zu spielen.... Charaktere * Mahiru Shirota * Kuro * Misono Alisuin * Lilly * Licht * Lawless * Tsubaki * Belukia * Sakuya Watanuki Trivia * Ist nicht in Deutschland erschienen, kann aber auf japanisch erworben werden * Die Charaktere erkennt man sofort an ihrem Typischen Verhalten (Kuro sehr träge, Licht ruft ständig: Stirb/weil ich ein Engel bin, Tsubaki lacht regelmäßig mit der klassischen Ermüdung am Ende; Belukia sagt ständig "Tsubakyun"; Lawless dagegen "Enelchen", oder zitiert Shakespeare) * Beim ersten Höhren klingen ein paar Stimmen recht ähnlich (Mahiru/Misono/Sakuya) * Um den Inhalt zu verstehen sollte man wenigstens ein wenig Japanisch beherrschen * Wer an einer kompletten Übersetzung interessiert ist bitte im Blog mitabstimmen Kategorie:Medien Kategorie:Drama CD